Talk:Simetra
Now this sounds very interesting. If you ever decide to open this up to others to join, I'll take a wack at the Tiger people. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Viva, you have seen the template at the top of the page, right? 77topaz (talk) 05:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, feel free to jump in! I'm still really new at this wiki stuff, so contributions are very welcomed! 8) Smolio (talk) 06:52, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Topaz. Also, what info do I need to know? Is there war, or is the general peace (was confused by the discription at the beginning)? Is there a map under construction, or do you need one? And are the dragons the most powerful, or are they reclusive and leave the world to itself? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 07:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : BTW, I will make or find a map for this setting if you need one. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 07:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok these are just some basic notes I sketched out about the world: *before the New Peace Order, species integration was highly uncommon *The Tiger nation, being naturally adept at conquering the weak, became corrupt with their positioning in the food chain. Tiger leaders abused their natural strengths, building an army to become a feared imperialistic force of the world. This led to a long "war." (Mostly Tigers conquering with other species futily trying to fight back) *The Dragons, being the Divine Glue that Keeps The World Together (they like to think of themselves as this) took it upon themselves to settle the dispute. This is where the New Peace Order comes in. *The New Peace Order forbids all predatorial behavior, declaring it unjust. Also, nations must break down their boundaries and welcome the integration of other races. It is meant to equalize the food chain and unite the races. Dragons have no concept of the food chain and dont understand its natural occurence, as they live mainly as omniscient herbivorous creatures; This all occurs several hundred years in the past of Simetra's current time. *A few uprisings possibly rise from this decree. *In the modern society, the assimilation of the races is seemingly accepted. Hundreds of cities and settlements are diverse in species. Some species are an exception and continue to live in segregation due to their living styles ie. Snakes. There's always hints of primal behavior in the modern age. *the world does have technology (maybe slightly more advanced than Earth) but there are still rural areas All of these points are subject to change though, so you don't have to look at them as just SET IN STONE FACTS. Smolio (talk) 07:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't have any geographical locations in mind, so you're free to do a map. Smolio (talk) 07:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the info. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 07:52, September 26, 2012 (UTC) So, Viva, are you making the map? I have some ideas. 77topaz (talk) 08:30, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, I'll make it in the morning if possible. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:02, September 26, 2012 (UTC) When would that be UTC time? I'm never quite sure what time zone everybody's in. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) -6:00 Central Time America. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) That means it's in the middle of the night where you are right now? 77topaz (talk) 09:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually its 5:30 in the morning here. That means UP is either on his way to school or just getting up, and Super is probably tting down for supper or whatever. But as for your question, its just dark outside. :P ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 10:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) So, have you made the map yet? 77topaz (talk) 19:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Making a map very hard (I just started), so I may take a bit to complete. :( ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) So, are you giving each race its own region/state, or something else? Is it all one landmass? 77topaz (talk) 20:09, September 26, 2012 (UTC) It's going to be one large landmass, with each race recieving land that best suits their style (the monkeys get the jungle, the lions get the plains, the rabbits get the grassland, and so on and so on). Also, if you want you can tell me exactly what you want for your guys. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) How's your work on the map going, Viva? Do you have a draft? 77topaz (talk) 06:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a map yet? 77topaz (talk) 04:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I have to make the map again. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Currently, I think I will develop the Snake species. 77topaz (talk) 07:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) How's the map? Do you need help? 77topaz (talk) 05:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Its coming along slowly. I'll upload it when I've gotten most of it down. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) How's the work on the map? 77topaz (talk) 06:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The map is dead. I couldn't remake the one I made after the first one got corrupted. I'll make the map again once I've got the time and energy to do it. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 08:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC)